I Do
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: This is the fifth installment of the John and Randy Saga. The wedding is vastly approaching and the boys have one last moment together before the they say I Do.


**_I Do_**

Randy knew that tonight was going to be a long night not only did he have his match with Kane, but it was also going to be his last time he'd see John before tomorrow. They were only able to see each other at the arena during the taping of Raw tonight they were being taken back to separate hotels till their wedding tomorrow. Randy sat in their locker room with both their parents and daughter.

"Daddy come watch Daddy John's up." Alanna said

"Ok I'm coming baby." Randy said as he joined his daughter on the couch.

"So son are you excited about tomorrow afternoon?" Elaine asked turning to look at her son and granddaughter.

"Yeah Ma. I can't wait to make John my husband. It is everything I have ever wanted and more." Randy said

"Well I am glad, you and John are so happy. I can honestly say that I am so happy that you finally found someone who makes you as happy as your mom makes me." Bob said

"I know, I haven't see John this happy in so long. Randy you are a blessing to him you have given' him everything he's ever wanted. I love you son." Carol said as she hugged Randy.

"I love you too mom." Randy said

"John is very lucky to have a partner like you. You both make the other happy." John Sr said

"He does, he's been my brother, my best friend, my partner and come tomorrow my husband." Randy said

"How about a family can I have some siblings?" Alanna asked

"Yes that would be nice to have some more grandchildren." Elaine said

"Oh yes I love grandchildren the more the merrier." Carol said

"I am sure that once we everything settles he and I can have this talk." Randy said

"Come on Daddy get him." Alanna said as they watched as John was thrown outside the ring. They watched as Luke Harper and Eric Rowen attacked John while he was outside the ring. Randy was getting worried about John these two weren't supposed to be at ring side. Yet there he was alone and getting ganged up on by the Wyatt family. Randy was thinking about breaking all the rules when he saw the camera pan to show John getting some help from none other than Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Of all people to come to John's aide but after what Seth did to the two of them now they had to make their own path. John got back in the ring and finished off Bray with his STF submission move. But after the bell rang that's when everything happened and John held his shoulder still. Randy watched as the doc walked into the ring and checked him out. After a few minutes the doc helped John out of the ring and to the back.

"I think he's hurt?" John Sr said

"John he won that's what counts." Bob said

"Good job Johnny." Carol said

"Yeah Daddy John won." Alanna said

"He sure did baby. Now I must go get ready for mine. I love you baby girl." Randy said hugging his daughter and their parents leaving for the ring. He stood outside the room and looked up and down the hall to see the diva's locker room. Since the outrage when they told Nikki about the two of them and then the whole thing about the family gathering and then the freak out in November things with Nikki hadn't gotten any better. He continued on his way thinking about everything he and John had talked about. But the one subject they hadn't talked about was the one that Alanna asked him about. Just as he rounded the corner to head to the gorilla he saw John with Dean and Roman.

"Hey babe." John said as he pulled Randy into a hug.

"Hey you did good out there, Ally and mom were on the edge of their seats. We were all worried is everything ok?" Randy said

"Yeah just felt something pop while I had Bray in the STF. Doc popped it back in he's going to give me two-three weeks off to feel better." John said

"Well I am glad you are ok then, so how are feeling?" Randy said

"I do feel better no that he popped it back in. Good luck out there babe and I'll see you when you're done." John said

"I'll do my best." Randy said

"Your best, on your best day you kick ass. You'll be fine and Kane won't know what's coming." Roman said

"Thanks. So are you two coming tomorrow?" Randy asked

"Yes I will be there, I wouldn't miss this for anything." Dean said

"It's just an excuse for you to party. But I wouldn't miss it I am so happy for you two." Roman said

"Thanks to both of you for having our backs." John said

"Randy 60 seconds." The stage hand said as John gave him a quick peck.

"Good luck Ran, I love you." John said

"Thanks I love you too Johnny." Randy said as he stepped up to the curtain and his music hit and he started his walk to the ring.

John left Roman and Dean to go to his and Randy's shared locker room. He knew that both parents and Alanna were waiting for him. He passed a few of the other talents and ran in to his boss. He talked to him a few minutes and made sure that everything was ok for him and Randy's time off. He was just about to reach the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around to see Nikki standing there with a smile on her face.

"Nikki what can I do for you?" John asked

"Is it a crime to want to see you?" Nikki said

"No it wasn't, but now I don't know. You have said and did some pretty nasty things to not only me but to Randy. And I never lead you on. Yes I never told you I was Bi but I told you from the beginning that I wasn't the marring type." John said

"But you are getting married tomorrow to him why? Why not me?" Nikki said

"Because you want everything that I couldn't give you. And there was never anything you could give me. It was always about you and what you wanted never about me I put so much of myself on hold to please you. I grew tired of that, Randy gives me everything I need not to mention he has never lied to me." John said

"I didn't lie to you." Nikki said as she looked down to her shoes and then back up to John.

"Yeah well what about Mike. Yeah Nikki I know about him and the fact that you two were married at one point and it wasn't till Bree got married that I figured it all out you are still pining over Mike and the marriage that you threw away because he didn't want to put his career on hold." John said

"I want you to love me again." Nikki said

"Sorry Nikki but I can't give you what you want. I am marrying Randy tomorrow and nothing can change that. He is my life and my world and I only hope that you can move on. Now if you would excuse me I have to get in there to my parents and daughter." John said as he turned and headed to the locker room leaving Nikki standing there. Opening the door John was greeted with Alanna who was yelling at the TV both their moms were yelling and Bob and his dad was cussing. John looked at the screen and saw that Randy was out cold there was paramedics looking him over.

"Daddy John." Alanna yelled as she ran to him.

"What happened?" John asked

"He's been choked slammed three times, the announce table, the floor and the ring." Bob said

"Then Kane power drove him into the steel steps and the ring." Dad said

"Please tell me this wasn't how tonight was to go." Elaine said

"No Randy was to win via DQ. Seth was to interfere resulting in Randy wining. Not this Kane was to take his anger out on Seth." John said as the EMT's wheeled Randy back stage. John carried Alanna and made their way to the doc's office. They walked in and found Randy sitting on the table and doc looking him over.

"Daddy are you ok?" Alanna asked as Randy looked up to see that John was standing there holing their little girl.

"Yeah baby I am fine Daddy did a lot of acting out there." Randy said John sat Alanna on the table next to her dad.

"SO Doc is he really ok?" John asked as the doctor looked at Randy and then to John.

"Yes he's fine with the exception of a slight concussion." Doc said

"Will daddy be ok for the wedding tomorrow?" Alanna asked

"Yes little lady your daddy will be just fine for tomorrow. I'll give my statement that you have a concussion and will be out two-three weeks." Doc said

"See it all works out in the end. We both will be out for two-three weeks." John said as the doc left to give his update to the boss. John stood in front of Randy and kissed his forehead while wrapping his arms around him. Alanna was feeling left out as she stood up and hugged both her dads.

"So how are our parents?" Randy asked

"Well our moms were yelling at the TV along with Miss Ally Cat here, while our dads were cussing." John said

"Daddy said you were to win that Seth was to interfere." Alanna said

"Yeah he was supposed to but I don't know what happened to that plan. Glen said that the plan changed just prior to the first choke slam." Randy said

"Well at least he warned you I got totally blind sided." John said

"So any new from our dear siblings on what they plan on doing to night?" Randy asked

"Nope just that Alanna is going back to the hotel with our parents and then they'll hand her off to Sam and Josh. Other than that I have no clue what they have planned for us." John said

"So the only thing we know is that they will separate us some time tonight." Randy said

"Yeah were meeting them for dinner." John said as Alanna looked at her dads and smiled.

"Come on daddy let's go." Alanna said as Randy picked up Alanna and reached over to grab John hand with his free hand. The three walked back to the locker room so Randy could shower and dress. The John opened the door and there was his brothers and Nate, Randy looked to John and smiled.

"Hey heard you two were seeing the doctor so how are the two of you?" Nate asked

"Were both good I have a slight concussion and John here just popped his shoulder out so Doc is giving us two-three weeks out." Randy said

"So I know we said that we would meet at the restaurant and you two could say good bye there but things change and mom and Dad are taking Alanna now and heading back to the Hotel to meet Sam." Steve said

"Ok." Randy said as he hugged his little girl and held her tightly as she clung to him.

"I love you Daddy I can't wait till tomorrow." Alanna said

"I love you to baby and neither can I?" Randy as he kissed her forehead and handed her to John.

"I love you Ally Cat you be a good girl and I'll see you in the morning." John said

"I love you too daddy." Alanna said as she hugged John and kissed his cheek. John held on to his and Randy's daughter and smiled wondering just what it would be like to have a child that was his. Alanna got her jacket and left with her grandparents.

"Ok now here is how this evening is going to work. John you luck out sort of being that Randy only had one brother and you have four it's unfair to do what we were planning so we changed it up." Sean said

"What are you two talking about?" Randy asked

"Well bro you get to go and the rest of the evening with John's brothers have fun." Nate said

"Ok no big deal." Randy said

"So it's going to me just me and Nate?" John asked

"Nope bro that's where we figured you needed more than just Nate I mean after all Randy's going to be with us all night all of us drinking and spilling our guts." Matt said

"So who did you get to spill there gut about me?" Randy asked as there was a knock at the door. Sean was closer to the door so he opened it to find Cody and Ted.

"So we enlisted the help of these two who know Randy just as good as Nate. So you two have exactly one hour and then we'll be back." Dan said as John and Randy watched their brothers walk out. John wrapped his arms around Randy and held him close and kissed his neck.

"Just think this time tomorrow we will be married and a family." Randy said

"I know and there is so much I want with you Randy so much and more. But first thing first I need to make you my husband." John said

"I know what you mean there is so much I want with you too and only you can give it to me." Randy said "Come on let's go shower."

"Now that's an innovation that I will never tier of hearing." John said as he reached over and locked the door.

Once inside the bathroom John stripped Randy of his clothes as well as himself. Once in the water was hot enough the two got in. Randy had John pushed up against the wall hands above his head as he attacked his neck and lips.

"God Ran…please…more..."John moaned as Randy used his tongue to trace a trail down his chest to his abs. Randy the lowered himself to the floor on his knees as he kissed the inside of John's thighs. John was moaning, and bucking his hips wildly, trying to get Randy to do something more to him.

"Talk to me…Johnny what to you want?" Randy asked as he kissed the head of Randy's cock.

"Oh god…Ran…please…suck my cock?" John moaned as Randy then grabbed his cock at the base and wrapped his lips around the head. Taking his tongue and slowly allowing it to pass over the slit before dipping in for a taste that is all John. Randy took his time as he slowly inch by inch took all of him into his mouth it didn't take long for his nose to reach John's belly. Randy took the chance to try something that he had always wondered if it was true. He started to hum a favorite song as the vibrations of the back of his throat caused John to buck even more. John took his hands and put them to the back of Randy's head holding him in place. It didn't take long for John to give up control and watch as Randy started to bob up and down with great speed.

"Gonna cum…Rannnnnnn." John shouted as he began to cum hard spurt after spurt. Randy kept sucking and sucking hard while trying his best to keep it all within his mouth. Randy slowly pulled back from the cock in his mouth as he licked up the shaft making sure it was clean. As he got to the slit he swiped his tongue over it again and got one last spurt as the taste hit his lips he felt himself start to tighten up. He pulled John's cock farther into his mouth to keep the scream from coming out as he let lose his load without being touched. Randy fell back on to his butt as he sat there he was glad he could please John but also upset at himself that he let lose he's not done that since he was in high school.

John noticed that Randy was sitting on the floor of the shower and wondered what happened as he looked to see the horrified look on Randy's face and knew what was wrong. He bent down and pulled the younger man up to him and kissed him with such passion.

"God Babe that was amazing. Please don't feel bad for what happened. It was really hot and I promise that tomorrow night I promise to do that to you." John said

"I just I haven't done that since I was in high school." Randy said

"Nothing to be ashamed about. Now come on we have about fifteen minutes before they come and separate us." John said kissing his soon to be husband with such great passion. The two were finishing getting dressed when there was a knock at the door. John held on to Randy just a little bit longer not really wanted to be separated from him.

"Come on babe the sooner we do this the quicker tomorrow comes." Randy said

"I know but I hate spending the night away from you. Even if it means that we get to be together forever." John said

"I know I hate it too. I love you Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena." Randy said

"I love you too Randal Keith Orton." John said as the two kissed and held on till there was a second nock.

"Come on boys." Dan yelled as John reached over and opened the door to find Nate and Dan.

"Were ready just like you said to be." Randy said

"Now one more piece of business. Hand over your cell phones you'll get them back tomorrow." Dan said as John handed his to Dan and Randy handed his to Nate.

"Good now let's go." Nate said as he took John's bag and the two left Randy and Dan standing there.

"Ok Randy let's get you to the hotel." Dan said as they exited the building and turning right.

"You guys aren't going to get me too drunk are you?" Randy asked

"No we bought a few twelve packs that's it. John tells us you are a pretty good Poker player." Dan said

"Yeah I am john and I use to take the guys back in OVW. He was better than me but I learned a few things over the years." Randy said

"Good cause its beer, pizza and poker." Dan said as they were now in the care and headed to the hotel. Once they were parked and in the building they headed to the fifteenth floor. Dan opened the door to see that the others have the table set up and then pizza was just being opened.

"Hey were they ready?" Sean asked

"Yeah they were I only had to knock twice." Dan said Ok here's the deal you get the master suite. The other room is Dan and Sean's, and the two pull outs belong to me and Matt." Steve said

"Ok let's get this game on the road." Randy said as the two joined the other at the table. The game began and the talking was starting. Randy learned a lot about John as kid him being the second oldest. Matt, Dan, Sean and Steve had a fun night talking to Randy about John when he was a kid. He learned that John was always his funny and witty self-trying to be the center of attention. The beer was all gone as was the pizza's Randy was growing tired.

"Ok I am done I am wiped clean. John was right about you, you are a card shark." Matt said

"Hey I learned from the best. My mom could take you for everything and not think twice about it." Randy said "But I am getting I've been up since 6am and it is well after 2am."

Between the five of them they had all the pizza boxes and trash cleaned up and they were all ready to go to bed.

John and Nate exited the building and turning left heading to their hotel. John had spent plenty of time with just Nate and Randy and of course with Cody, Ted and Randy.

"John all is good I promise Ted and me told Cody that tonight is about us filling you in on Randy as a kid." Nate said

"Well then I guess we'll have fun then." John said as they pulled up to the hotel and made their way in and up to the twelfth floor. John followed Nate to the room and followed him in and found Cody and Ted cuddled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey love birds were back." Nate said

"Well it's about time we got tired of waiting." Cody said as he snuggled closer to Ted.

"Come on baby let finish this later." Ted said as he turned off the movie. John saw the King size bed to the left and the queen to the right and the pull out couch.

"Now we know that you are hungry and well we were not in the mood for pizza so we got Chinese." Cody said

"Fine by me I haven't had it in a while." John said as Ted and Cody worked together to get all the food out.

"So John you and Randy you excited about tomorrow?" Ted asked as they all were now sitting at the table eating food.

"Yeah it's the wedding I have always dream of. Small and simple." John said

"You know that was Randy's wish as well. I remember growing up he said small and backyard." Cody said

"Yeah then he meant Sam and she wanted the large and Grand wedding. The huge church the biggest ballroom a five tier cake the whole nine yards." Nate said

"Yeah I know I was there. And you know he gave into what she wanted because he loved her. And I did the same thing with Liz. That's why when we got engaged we said we wanted a small and simple wedding." John said as they sat and talked for hours. John was finding out a lot about his soon to be husband. The road stories that Cody and Ted were telling him were the best the backstage games that three of them played. The pranks they pulled on the other wrestlers it was fun times. John was in stiches with the tales of a young Randy running amuck behind the scene. It got John thinking again for the second time that night about wanting more kids with Randy. Sure he loved Ally Cat but he wanted a child that was a Cena. The three sat there telling stories as John was off in his own little world.

"You ok John?" Ted asked

"Yeah just getting tired it's after 2am and I have been up since 5am." John said

"And we all know that you need your beauty rest." Cody said

"Na that one who needs the beauty sleep is Ran. I bet he'll be getting ready up to the last minute making sure he's looking perfect." John said

"Yeah probably. Now John you have the master room over there with the King. Ted and Cody have the other room there with the queen and I have the couch." Nate said

"Nate come on were about to be family we can share the bed." John said

"No thank you I'll take the couch. With these two Randy would find out and all hell would break loose. So no I am good. Now off to bed with you all night." Nate said as Cody and Ted went to their room.

"Nate I am serious the bed is plenty big." John said

"So am I. I snore and I tend to kick. So you go get your sleep and I'll have breakfast in the morning." Nate said as John went to his room and shut the door and got ready for bed.

The next morning was kind of a blur there was plenty of hustle and bustle all the boys had to make sure that they got the grooms ready and to the Garden to make sure that they were there on time. John looked out of his window and looked down on the garden and saw that everything was set up the way that he and Randy wanted it. It was simple and yet looked like a wedding of both their dreams. There was a knock at the door and there stood his mom. John pulled her close and held her as she was crying.

"I just came from seeing Randy and he's so excited and Elaine and I were both crying she said she was here already. How are you holding up?" Carol asked

"I am great I just want to go out there and do this. I want to make Randy my husband." John said

"Oh baby he does too. Remember to love, be honesty and never go to bed angry." Carol said as she kissed his cheek.

Randy watched as Carol left and his mom stood there with the tears falling freely. Elaine walked over and hugged her son as he turned to the window. Randy reached around her and pulled her into the tightest hug he could manage without hurting her.

"Baby you ok?" Elaine asked

"Yeah just look out there it is everything that John and I wanted. I can't wait to make him my husband." Randy said

"I know and he can't wait either. I love you son. All I ever wanted for you boys was to be happy and you all have given me that. And you and Steve have given me two more son's to love." Elaine said

"I am glad that you are love Randy as your own. Cause he's it for me." John said

"I know and I can see it." Carole said

"Thanks Ma I love you too by the way." John said as she left leaving Randy standing there waiting on the time. Randy finished putting his jacket on and gave himself one last look in the mirror as he walked out the door and down the steps to the garden.

John finished putting his shoes on as he looked up to see that it was time to head out the door and down to steps to the garden. John had just reached the bottom of the steps as he looked up to see Randy mirroring his steps as they stepped done the last to join hand and then make their way to the archway.

Randy could hear the gasp and the awe's coming from their guest as he and John walked down the aisle. Randy squeezed John's hand a little tighter which made John smile even brighter than it was. The two reached the archway and then turned to face one another.

"We are brought here today to join John and Randy as one. If there is anyone who objects to this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace." He said as they waited a few minutes. "Marriage is a life time commitment in which these two have done most already the next logical step is marriage. They have agreed to say their own vows. So Randy if you please."

"From the first day you walked into the gym at OVW I knew that we were going to be friends. Never did I, ever imagine that it would lead to this. But I must say that if not for you that I wouldn't be here. You gave me the courage to come out and then encouraged me to tell my parents. The night you told me that you loved me and wanted to be with me was one of the happiest days of my life. Right up there with the birth of our daughter. You are my best friend, my brother, my enemy, my partner and most importantly my future. I Randle Keith Orton take you Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena to be my husband to have and to hold for richer and poor, in sickness and health as long as we both shall live." Randy said as he reached over and wiped a tear away from John's eye.

"John if you will." He asked

"The first day that I saw you I thought some god awful things about you. I heard from many of the guys that you thought you were the best cause of who you were. But after that first meeting I knew that there as something special about you that made me smile. Never in my life had I thought that I could be this happy. There was a time I thought I was but something was missing and it was the fact that it wasn't you. The day you told me you were Bi the walls I had built up around my heart crumbled. You have given me everything I have ever wanted and so much more. I will always love you for you who are and nothing could ever change that. I Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena take you Randle Keith Orton to be my husband to have and to hold for richer and poor, in sickness and health as long as we both shall live." John said

"Now there is no doubt that these two are committed to one another having been friends so long and are now standing here declaring their love. Now there is one more surprise that these two don't know about so please let's have Dan Cena explain." He said as Dan stood up and smiled at his brother and brother in law.

"John, Randy we all love you and there is never a time where we were not behind you both. Now that five of us Cena boys and the two Orton's have come up with something for you. There is one thing that your love does and it shows us all that love is love as long as you are happy. So we wanted to have a song sung for you." Dan said as both John and Randy groaned at the thought of any of them singing a song for them. Dan handed the mic off to Laura who stood up and smiled.

"Being the newest person to get to know you I was very blessed that I was asked to do this for you two. This is from all of us siblings and in laws." Laura said as the music started and Laura walked up to the stage to serenade the love birds.

All I am, all I'll be

Everything in this world

All that I'll ever need

Is in your eyes

Shining at me

When you smile I can feel

All my passion unfolding

Your hand brushes mine

And a thousand sensations

Seduce me 'cause I

I do cherish you

For the rest of my life

You don't have to think twice

I will love you still

From the depths of my soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you

If you're asking do I love you this much

I do

In my world, before you

I lived outside my emotions

Didn't know where I was going

'Til that day I found you

How you opened my life

To a new paradise

In a world torn by change

Still with all of my heart

'Til my dying day

I do cherish you

For the rest of my life

You don't have to think twice

I will love you still

From the depths of my soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you

If you're asking do I love you this much

I do

Laura finished the song and smiled when she saw the tears in both their eyes. John reached out and pulled her into a hug. Randy then pulled her into his arm as well as John the three were hugging.

"We all see how much you love on another and what you mean to one another we hope that we can have the fraction of the love that you two share." Laura said as she took her seat next to Sean who wrapped his arm around her.

"That was a song that was perfect for this next part. Randy do you take John to be your husband?" He asked

"Yes I do." Randy said

"Do you John take Randy to be your husband?" He asked

"Yes I do." John said

"Then by the power vested in my I pronounce you husbands. You may kiss." He said as John pulled Randy to him and planted a kiss on his lips. The two were so caught up in there kiss they didn't hear the cheering going on around them. The two pulled back and looked out at their friends and family. Both Carol and Elaine were next to their new sons hugging them.

"I am so happy that it's official now." John Sr. said

"Me to. Boys I'm so proud of you both." Bob said

"Thanks Dad." Randy said

"So Bro's what did you think of the song?" Nate asked

"It was amazing I was scared there for a minute." John said

"Yeah me too. But Laura you did amazing job thank you?" Randy said

"No problem you two have been such an inspiration to me and I love you as if you were both my brothers." Laura said

"Don't worry we will be soon." John said

"DADDY'S." Alanna yelled as Sam finally let her go and she ran to her dad's arms. They both bent down and caught her as she leaped into their arms.

"Hey baby I love you." Randy said

"I love you to Daddy I am so happy that you and Daddy John are married now. So when can I have a sibling?" Alanna asked

"Ally Cat well talk about that later. Right now let us enjoy being a family." John said

"No you know she is right when do you two plan on giving us grandchildren?" Elaine asked

"I am with you I want more then Chelsea and Christine. I need some grandson please." Carol said

"Honey let the boys enjoy being married before you push kids into the picture." Bob said

"I think that's just what you two need." He said as they all turned

"Yeah a few running round backstage." She said

"Why Bryan, Bree thanks means a lot coming from you." John said as Dean and Roman came to stand with the others.

"Congrats you two. Beautiful ceremony." Roman said

"Now how about that party." Dean said

"Is that all you are concerned about is the party?" he said as Cody stepped up next to them.

"Um I love standing her and talking but I agree with Dean lets party." Randy said as they walked inside to the Dining room that they had reserved for their mini reception.

"Ok everyone since these two didn't have best men the two of us would like to make a toast. So going first is Sean." Becky said

"Ok first things first, John, Randy I am so happy for you that you two have finally gotten the happy ending that you have always wanted and deserved. I have talked to all our brothers and we have agreed on one thing and that was that we love both of you so much that all we wish for is that you two have the happiness and the love that you both so rightly deserve. To John and Randy." Sean said

"Ok John first of all welcome to this crazy family we have known you for almost twelve years and you have always been like a brother and now you are. Randy you have given this family some wonderful things from Sam who we still love to our little Alanna and now John. We wish you all the happiness in the world." Becky said as they all toasted John put his glass down and held his hand out to Randy who took it. Randy pulled John closer and kissed his lips lightly the cheers of their family and Friends is what gave them the best feeling. The two pulled back and headed to the dance floor to dance to their first song as Husbands.


End file.
